thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alliance (ANW)
Synopsis Vivian discovers a new group that she believes can help her defeat The Director. Meanwhile, Aiden and Santana form their own plan to avenge the deaths of their loved ones. Maura faces trouble trying to deal with the new enemy. Plot Nadia yells into the community the others are back. She opens the gate and Vivian, Maura, Peter and Aiden are swarmed with questions. Vivian yells for everyone to shut up. When everyone is silent, she closes her eyes and takes a shaky breath and says Heath was murdered. Jane shakes her head and walks away into the infirmary, crying. Santana asks what they're going to do. Vivian looks at Lorenzo and asks what they need to do. Lorenzo sighs and says they need to give half of their supplies to them every two weeks. Everyone mumbles, saying they don't have enough supplies to give. Maura storms away in frustration, Marcus following. Maura says she can't keep leading people like this. Marcus says she's doing fine, but she says she isn't. "I don't know how to lead anyone anymore!" She says she can't fight this guy. Marcus says they can't give up so easy. Maura stays silent. Lorenzo is packing a bag when Vivian walks in. She asks what he's doing and he says he's going to look for supplies. She says he isn't going alone and says she'll get people together to help. He says okay and to meet him at the front gate. Vivian approaches Aiden and asks if he wants to join them on looking for supplies. He looks at her and asks why she's sudden;y The Director's bitch. She tells him she's protecting everyone. "You don't know if this is going to save anyone. We need to fight like we're supposed to." Vivian says there isn't a point. "The Director has more on his side." Aiden says they can still beat him. Vivian, Lorenzo, Jane, Josh, Rick, Paul, Connor and Ivy walk out the gates and down the road. Aiden walks to Santana, who is reading a book. "I need help." Maura and Peter are discussing what they give to the Director. Peter sighs and says they shouldn't give anything to him. She says they have to. He says they don't. "We're giving in because they stuck your friends heads on spikes. That's a threat. Threats are solved by fighting back." Maura is silent and looks at him, saying she has to go. Lorenzo asks Ivy who she's lost. She says everyone basically. She says she lost her best friend recently, refering to Winston. He then asks how long she's been with the group. "The last camp I was in, the leader abandoned us. Maura took us all in." Vivian points out a few houses and has everyone split up. Lorenzo and Ivy go in one and search. Ivy asks what happened to his group. He says The Director killed them all. A walker bursts in and Ivy gasps, swinging her knife at it, cutting it's face. It shoves her down and she screams. Lorenzo grabs it and stabs it but is grabbed by another behind him. Suddenly, a young man pulls the walker away and slams it into the wall. A girl then stabs it in the head. The man, Nathan jr, says they need to go. "More are coming their way." The four run outside and Lorenzo says they need to get their friends. Nathan jr says fine, but make it fast. The others run out and ask what's happening. Dana says there's more walkers coming. "You'll be safe in our camp." They all start running as a few walkers get close to them. Soon, they get to the camp. Nathan jr tells Anna and Rex to let them in. Anna says his dad is gonna hate that he brought more people. Jane points her gun to her and yells, "Let us in, damn it!" They are allowed in. Stephanie, Emma and Mikey run up to Dana and hug her. Dana says to get off her and that she's fine. Stephanie tells Nathan jr his dad was looking for him. She sees the new people and says he'll really want to talk to him now. Vivian, Lorenzo and Jane follow Nathan jr and Emma into a tent. A large seat in set up, Daniel, Axel, Emma and Phoenix standing on either sides. Nathan DeVries steps up and takes a seat, asking who they are. Vivian steps up and says she is Vivian, one of the leaders of Davidson Community. "We have been out looking for supplies because The Director is taking over. We want your help to take him down." Nathan asks, "So you want my people to die to protect yours." Vivian snaps and says she never said that. "He'll come for your people, too." Jane asks why they're even asking this asshole and says they should go. Nathan jr. says to wait. "Dad, we can help them." Nathan says he agrees to help but only if he and a few of his people go back to Davidson to help. Aiden and Santana are leaving Davidson when they hear Maura call to them. Aiden says they're sorry for disobeying but they need to avenge their friends. Maura says she isn't mad. "I'm coming with you." The three run into the woods to find The Director's home. Vivian's group returns with Nathan, Daniel, Axel, Emma and Phoenix. Peter comes up to them and says Aiden, Santana and Maura are missing. Vivian groans and says they need to find them. Nathan says they don't have to. "We'll just have to prepare for war." Co-Stars *Mandi Christine Kerr as Nadia *Ann Mahoney as Sue *Bryce Gheisar as Mikey Deaths *TBA Trivia *The introduction of Nathan DeVries and his group is in this episode. *An alliance is formed between Davidson and the DeVries camp. Category:A New World Category:Episodes